


Supernatural Hack

by Emmaxolotl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Computers, F/F, Hacking, Lesbian Character, lesbian!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaxolotl/pseuds/Emmaxolotl
Summary: You were kicked out of your past job because of some hacking acts, and now you need money to keep your studio apartment. Who would blame you for returning to your old hacking life to earn a living ? This job didn’t seem so life changing after all…





	Supernatural Hack

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone ! Here the first chapter of my new story ! It’s a short one but I’m conformable with the way it went. Hope you’ll enjoy it, feedback appreciated as always !

You were once again scrolling through the whole internet, bored, sipping a tasteless coffee at the cyber café down your street. That’s how you are used to spending your days since you lost your job. Stupid security system. You had been caught while you were revealing your ex-boss’s dirty lust. You’ve been black listed ever since.

"Hum… Sorry… Can I borrow this chair please ?" 

You lifted your head to discover a beautiful red head girl with a shy smile.

"Yeah, of course," you replied, disturbed by her big brown eyes and her pale skin.

"Thank you," she said, smiling. You kept your eyes on her as she took the chair next to you and you saw her giving it to a tall tough guy with long hair.

Of course she had a boyfriend. Why did you even bother thinking otherwise ? They always have a boyfriend. You turned back to your computer, silently fulminating. 

A notification pushed the girl out of your mind. It was an e-mail addressed to you. Well, the hacker-you.You had built yourself quite a reputation in the past. Maybe being jobless was the occasion to get back into business ? 

_‘To : Priv4tePL4GUE,_

_Would require help to break into some big company's private website. Some big reward waiting for you._

_If interested please meet me by noon tomorrow at the Cyber Steam Cafe - I know where you live.’_

"What the hell ?" You shouted after reading the message. What did this guy mean by ‘I know where you live’ ? Damn it you actually WERE in the Cyber Steam Cafe ! And who sent the message ? There was no signature ! How were you supposed to answer ? Apparently you had no other choice than just coming here tomorrow to meet the guy.

You had been trying to track back the one who sent you the message for hours but you couldn’t find any answers. You knew a meeting was risky. And the reward ? Was it worth it ? You desperately needed a paid job if you wanted to keep your studio apartment, but what if the meeting was a trap ? There were still some bad guys out there after you for some old jobs.

As you got back to your home you were still wandering what was the best thing to do.

Was it reasonable to risk your life for some money ? And what if the guy was some kind of freak ? What if it was a joke ? No, no one would have sent a message to your alias without a good reason. But it’s been years that you stopped working under the name of priv4tePL4GUE ! There were a bunch of new hackers out there who would be much more competent than you. You were a dinosaur in that environment ! 

Finally, the answer appeared to your mind : why wouldn’t you just chill out watching some Netflix shows, and decide tomorrow morning whether you would go or not ? Best idea ever. _This was if_ you had not forgotten to put your alarm on and woken up at 11am. 

"Shit…" you mumbled, face palming yourself.

You had to decide right now. And why the hell were you acting like this would change your entire life ? Why wouldn’t you just go to the cafe as usual and wait for someone weird to walk by ? But what if he knew your face ? And how the hell were you supposed to recognize each other ?

Too many questions one solution. After all, you did worst in the past.

You took your coat and your personal computer and you went to the cafe.

11:50

You sat down at your usual place and did everything as you used to. You were truly worrying about what would happen.

12:00

A guy came into the cafe. Dark blond hair, plaid shirt under a leather jacket, confident look on his face. You’ve worked long enough in this environment to know what a client looked like. But what where you supposed to do now ? Go talk to him ? If he knew where you lived maybe he already knew what you looked like ? Damn it, you did everything in the past so no one could know anything about your true identity… 

The guy was now at the bar counter, obviously waiting for someone. And this someone were _you_.

12:13

You didn't move, neither did the man. Apparently he had not noticed you yet. 

12:17

The man looked at his phone and stood up. It was your last chance. He turned to the door and started walking towards the exit. He was only a few meters away from the door. You gripped your cup of coffee tighter as he raised his hand to grasp the knob. You could now feel the fresh air on your face as he went out of the cafe, a disappointed look on his face. The door was now closed and you were still paralyzed on your seat.

Damn it.

You packed your stuff as fast as you could, threw some cash on the table and ran after the guy.

"Wait !" you yelled across the street, running. 

The guy was walking towards an old black car. He didn’t hear you at first but he finally saw you as you were coming nearer.

"What’s the job ?" you asked, no context needed.

Surprised at first, the man quickly composed himself. "Everything you need to know about it for now is written in the message I sent you."

"And what’s the reward ?" you asked, not forgetting what was motivating you.

"I have money for you, will that be enough ?" he answered, arms crossed around his chest.

"It depends on the amount," you replied, not loosing your composure.

"What about a million ? Maybe witha bonus if we can get down to business quickly." He smiled as he knew he already had you by his side. You hesitated a second, but the rationale part of you took control of your mouth.

"I’m in. You know how to contact me." With a grin you turned your back to the man and headed back to the cafe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it ! Don't forget to leave a comment and a kudos to let me know ;)


End file.
